helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oomori Seiko
For more details about Oomori Seiko's career, please visit her page on the 'Jpop Wiki.'' |birthplace = Matsuyama, |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer-songwriter, guitarist, keyboardist |active = 2008–present ( years) |agency = |label = PINK RECORDS (2012-2014) avex trax (2014-present) |generation = |acts = Oomori Seiko & THE Pink Tokarev |blog = |twitter = |instagram = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} '''Oomori Seiko (大森靖子) is a Japanese singer-songwriter who began her career in 2008. She is also the former lead singer, guitarist, and keyboardist for the band Oomori Seiko & THE Pink Tokarev. She's currently a member of ZOC. She is a fan of Hello! Project and Michishige Sayumi in particular,"元モー娘。道重さゆみ　歌手・大森靖子のツイートきっかけに「会いたい」続々" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2016-03-11. and she has written songs for various artists since 2014. Biography Oomori Seiko was born on September 18, 1987 in Matsuyama, Ehime, Japan."【ブレーク予報】大森靖子、目標２年「ファンと一体」武道館" (in Japanese). Hochi Sports. 2014-11-03. (Archived) Her father was a civil servant and her mother was a teacher."ブレイクスルー File.19 音楽は魔法ではない でも音楽は… ―シンガーソングライター 大森靖子―" (in Japanese). NHK Fukushi Portal Heart Net. 2014-12-01. Oomori loved singing since she was a child and often imitated SPEED, Morning Musume, and Hamasaki Ayumi when she saw them on TV, but she did not believe she could become a singer if she was not cute."世界を変えるアーティストを! NEW SENSATION!" (in Japanese). OTOTOY. 2013-03-25. When Oomori entered elementary school, her parents enrolled her in painting, calligraphy, and piano lessons. She then went to a private middle school and high school, where she was bullied and distanced by others for being strange. Oomori graduated from high school in 2006 and decided to enter Musashino Art University in Tokyo. When she was 19, Oomori came across the live house Muryoku Muzenji, which showed her the way of music and allowed her to express her interests without judgement. She eventually quit university in 2007 to instead pursue a music career. In 2011, in addition to performing solo, Oomori formed a band with a four others named Oomori Seiko & THE Pink Tokarev. They disbanded on May 12, 2015."大森靖子＆THEピンクトカレフが解散" (in Japanese). natalie. 2015-02-06."大森靖子＆THEピンクトカレフとどめの一発、新宿LOFTで“最終公演”" (in Japanese). natalie. 2015-05-18. In 2014, Oomori made her major debut under avex trax on March 14"大森靖子、エイベックスからメジャーデビュー決定" (in Japanese). natalie. 2014-03-14. and also began writing songs for other artists. In August 2014, Oomori got married. On October 10, 2015 she gave birth to her first child, a son weighing 3082 grams."大森靖子が第１子男児を出産、１６年２月ワンマンライブ開催も発表" (in Japanese). Sponichi. 2015-10-10. In September 2018, she became a member and producer of the idol group ZOC."“支配領域”新グループZOC始動、共犯者・大森靖子の「生誕祭」に登場" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-09-18. On January 20, 2019 it was announced that Michishige Sayumi would be a featured artist in Oomori's single "Zettai Kanojo feat. Michishige Sayumi" released on March 13."https://natalie.mu/music/news/316740大森靖子が“最愛の人”道重さゆみと「絶対彼女」歌う" (in Japanese). natalie. 2019-01-20. Profile *'Birth Name:' Oomori Seiko (大森靖子) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Matsuyama, Ehime, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit Song Credits Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *GIRL ZONE (lyrics, composition) *Sokora no Yatsu to wa Onaji ni Saretakunai (composition) ℃-ute *Mugen Climax (lyrics, composition) Kikkawa Yuu *Hana (lyrics) *Ha wo Kuishibare! (lyrics, composition) *Sayonara, Standard (lyrics, composition) Michishige Sayumi *true love true real love (lyrics, composition) *Arienai Yuuenchi (lyrics, composition) *EIGA wo Mite yo (lyrics, composition) *SHIBUYA no Fabulous (lyrics, composition) *Barabara WONDER (lyrics) *Shin・juku (lyrics, composition) *OK! Ikimakucchae (lyrics) *Shiroi Hane (lyrics) *KILAi STAR LIGHT (lyrics, composition) *Sayutopia (lyrics) Morning Musume 20th *ENDLESS HOME (lyrics, composition) Up Up Girls (Kari) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul (lyrics) *!!!!!!! (lyrics, composition) *KOMEDIUM (lyrics, composition) Up Up Girls (2) *Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol (lyrics, composition) *Shi・te・ru・mo・n (lyrics, composition) Yaguchi Mari *Shiroi HeLLO gOOdbye (lyrics, composition) Trivia *The lyrics of "IDOL SONG" from Oomori's 2017 album kitixxxgaia is made up of the catchphrases of several J-pop idols including those from Hello! Project. There are four by Michishige Sayumi, three by Ikuta Erina, two by Tsugunaga Momoko, one by Tanaka Reina, as well as Morning Musume's "Ganbatte ikimasshoi!" as the last line."大森靖子「IDOL SONG」Music Video" (in Japanese). Oomori Seiko Youtube Channel (via YouTube). 2017-08-23."Seiko Oomori Cheers on Idols Using Their Own Words in “IDOL SONG”!" Tokyo Girls' Update. 2017-08-30. *She was one of the three artists that chose the tracks for the Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 album. References External Links *Official Site *YouTube Channel *Twitter *Instagram * Category:Staff members Category:September Births Category:1987 Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members from Ehime Category:Virgo Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Members who are married Category:Avex Entertainment Category:Rabbit Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation